


【亭泰】延假前夜

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC
Summary: ※cp：刘筱亭×张九泰※小别胜新婚梗，基本等于pwp，问就是如狼似虎lxt





	【亭泰】延假前夜

**Author's Note:**

> ※cp：刘筱亭×张九泰
> 
> ※小别胜新婚梗，基本等于pwp，问就是如狼似虎lxt

屋里是有人的。

玄关前落了两只鞋子，行李箱也倚着鞋柜放在那儿，上面还贴着托运的条子。室内没有开灯，但是空气凉丝丝的，空调已经开好了。

这人说走就走去得自由，要回来了也就只微信上简单跟他说了一声，后续刘筱亭发出去问他几点到要不要去接的微信也没回，大概是临上飞机了才同他告知一声这样的。

他弯腰把张九泰的鞋子摆好，进了房间，借着没拉窗帘的窗户透过的光，就足以认出床上躺着的刚回家的张九泰正手脚并用地抱着卷成一团的被子不放，身上白T的下摆因为不良睡相而被掀高，露出腰和脊背一大片白皙的皮肤。

空调显示着二十四度，怪冷的。刘筱亭轻手轻脚过去，准备把被紧紧抱着的被子拽出来给他盖好，却刚动一下便被正在床上睡得很香的人察觉。张九泰迷迷糊糊地嗯了几声，翻了个身，把四肢都在被子上缠得更紧。刘筱亭盯着他皱着眉死不情愿醒来的样子，忍不住弯弯嘴角，手离开被子，落在张九泰腰际软肉上轻轻揉捏几下，不多时就把人弄醒。

刚被叫醒他还好似被吓着了，瑟缩一下险些叫出声，被刘筱亭眼疾手快捂住了嘴。张九泰呜呜地哼了几声，扒拉几下掩在自己脸上的那只骨节分明的手掌，慢慢地反应过来是他，这才冷静下来，把刘筱亭的手拨开，攥高被子抱在怀里，盯着面前的男人看。

自己怎么睡着了呢。他悻悻地暗自想着，原本想着早早给刘筱亭准备一个惊喜，小别胜新婚的那种，可下了飞机刚到地洗了个澡，还没开始构思要怎么玩点儿小情趣，竟然就因为舟车劳顿累着了而睡过去。

这些天他潇洒地跑出去天南海北地浪，把男朋友一个人丢在家里和小剧场里，刘筱亭对此是没说什么，连纪念日被落在旅行计划里不能在一起这件事在电话里提起的时候也没多理会，还宽慰他说出去了就好好玩之类，可这比直接抱怨让人觉得要难受得多，什么亏欠啊独守空房啊之类的话，因此都莫名变成旅行期间最常出现在张九泰头脑里的词汇。

在床上犒劳对方的想法因为睡意不饶人而被干扰，张九泰踌躇起来，要么这会儿主动点把人扑倒在床上算了。可很不合时宜的是，这会儿他竟然在刘筱亭面前打了个懒洋洋的哈欠。

“……”

好尴尬。

他只能装笑，试图把声音软下来好接近撒娇的语气，没话找话地缓解气氛：“你回来了啊。”

刘筱亭没答。张九泰更有点儿难堪了。

对方手掌抚在他耳前，揉了揉他肉乎乎的脸庞，拇指用了些力气揉压上还准备张开说话的嘴唇，然后捏住下巴让人上仰些，不再给反应余地地落下一个吻，衔住唇有些像啃咬。张九泰懵了一下，没来得及做出别的反馈，更深的吻便来临，牙关也被打开，对方的舌果断勾弄进来与自己纠缠，让他只能张着嘴在呜咽里找余地呼吸，嘴唇被人吮得有些麻，本该微弱的津液搅弄声响因为房间里过分寂静而被放大。

久别后一个吻，缠绵得好似此刻才是阔别前夜，要把对方完整地烙刻在心里，融进每一分肌肉记忆之中。刘筱亭稍放过他，给他喘息反应的一小段时间，额头抵住对方的，靠得极近以接住那张微张的唇溢出的炙热气息。他知道被吻急了的时候，这个人一定会忘了用鼻呼吸。

张九泰对着离自己过近了的那双眼睛，看着眼眸中染着的情欲，知道其中有的来源于倒映过去的自己的神色。自己的胳膊都不知道什么时候揽在了刘筱亭颈上，要开荤了的隐隐兴奋充斥着头脑，刘筱亭已经扣着他的腰将他抵在床上，并不在乎他是否主动或是否有要弥补这些天的分离的想法。

好嘛，根本就不需要他来给阔别的爱人发福利，人家自己能来讨补偿。

“嗯，你总算回来了。”刘筱亭觉得这句话该是自己来说，可不声不响说走就走的小白眼狼听完他的话还舔了舔嘴唇，脸上弥着红，一副既心虚又非要表现得轻松的样子。

“你……你是不是很想我呀。”

“你不想我吗？”

而后刘筱亭离开了自己，将凌乱地挡在两人中间的被子拨开，直起上身把身上的T恤脱下丢到一旁去，预备让人肉偿这些天的遭罪的牵肠挂肚这件事根本没必要口头商量，不服就得睡服。张九泰有些害羞地咬住手背，盯着他的腰看的眼神却直勾勾。这段精瘦的腰一直性感得恰好地长在张九泰的审美上，腹肌的线条也又色气又给人以可靠感，他挂念这阔别已久的自己最喜欢的刘筱亭身上的部位已经很久了，想摸，特别想。

但刘筱亭眯着眼睛看向他，准备断了他的眼福：“翻个身，趴着。”

张九泰不依：“我不要。”

“那要么你去上面吧好不好？”刘筱亭毫不客气地把他的衣摆掀高，故意往痒痒肉上捏，“配合点儿，别等人把你掀过来。”

张九泰最怕这个，一面求饶一面不很乐意地翻了身，嘴上还念叨着嫌人这行为幼稚。过了一会儿刘筱亭竟然又要让他自己把裤子脱了，他气恼地把身上宽松的短裤褪低蹬下来，丢到刘筱亭身上，嚷道：“你怎么这么没耐心啊！没见几天憋死你了是不是！”

说完他就把脸埋进枕头里，一动不动地趴着，不知道刘筱亭对着他丢来的布料上濡湿的痕迹看了一会儿，而后俯近他的后背，手掌顺着腹股沟从床和身体间的间隙摸进他腿间，四指拢住挺着的性器，拇指指腹往前端的小口上捻了捻，沾着铃口处已经吐出的些许清液往旁边涂抹开来，湿滑里被磨蹭的快意惹得人低低喘了几声，脊背都透出紧张来。

而后他又被放过了。刘筱亭往床头挪些，在床头柜里找着润滑，悠悠调笑道：“亲了会儿而已你就硬啦？”

张九泰侧过脸瞪他：“那您呢，您就硬不起来是吗？”

刘筱亭一点儿也不生气，慢慢翻找着东西，声音里还带笑：“上回套用完了一直没去买，不用好不好？”

他一边等着回话一边把润滑液挤在手上，张九泰又把脸埋回枕头里了，声音闷得瓮声瓮气：“反正我不现在出去买。”

“那我当你同意啦。”

没沾润滑液的手把张九泰的腰捞起来好让臀部撅高，再将双腿分开些，以便做扩张的手指探进秘处，缓缓地用指尖将紧致一点点顶开，不时小幅度抽插一下好让人快点儿适应。刘筱亭俯下身子，用牙齿轻轻咬住张九泰后颈一块皮肤，挑的是对方所有夏装包括大褂都遮不住的位置，时轻时重的吮吸着，不多时便在那块白皙的皮肤上留下一块还带着水光的旖旎红痕。

刘筱亭的头发也蹭着自己脖颈，又疼又痒，弄得张九泰想笑，须臾被正在给自己做扩张的人多塞了一指在身体里。这一指进得快，也深，把微微发颤的肠壁撑开时被搅动出些水声，要闪躲的想法被倍添的疼痛和随后跟来的快意打断。

“轻点……唔……别、你咬那儿干什么啊……明天还上、上班见人呢……嗯啊……”

刘筱亭的嘴唇贴近他的耳畔，在软软凉凉的耳垂上亲吻着：“你请了多久假了，不差这一天。”

张九泰身上那件半袖还没有脱，他恶趣味上来了便顺着衣领的位置多留了几个吻痕，布料被牙齿叼开，被沾湿后透明地粘着白白的皮肤。潮湿的后穴很快便能让那两根手指进出得顺利，指尖不时地往敏感点上撩，让快感出现得断断续续时重时轻，还只是不紧不慢地探寻，任由抽插时带出的水声清晰得让人按耐不住，湿腻的液体从穴口或多或少地往外溢，落在床单上，顺着刘筱亭的手，或是张九泰发颤的腿内侧往下淌。

身下的器物硬得胀痛，张九泰往下伸去的手还被拦住，被对方只用一只手掌将他两手腕控在腰后。

“你干什……呜嗯……”

他不满地偏过头，刚开始控诉的话语被一个及时的吻堵回去，埋在他身体里的手指落在他敏感点周围地带，耐心地反复用指腹在敏感地带附近逡巡，吻得也深，张九泰只能断断续续呜咽，被抓在腰后的手一直挣着，动作间碰上属于男友的炙热的性器，习惯性握了帮着抚慰起来，没一会儿意乱情迷里又突然想起了这个混蛋现在不肯帮自己纾解，便愤愤地想着憋死你算了，毫不留情地把它丢开，还两手都蜷起来，不想让对方占任何便宜。

这个小动作如同挑衅，不出意外他被刘筱亭咬了一口，好痛。张九泰偷偷用舌尖舔舐被咬的上唇，不服气地往对方同样的位置上咬一口。

身躯燥热异常，他难耐地动着腰蹭着床单，跟人缠在一起的唇舌里溢出渴求的呻吟，可刘筱亭并不给他个痛快，让张九泰几乎怀疑他是不是执意要证实自己不仅不是没耐心，还非常有。插在后穴里的两指依然施施然往深处探，也许是对他现在这副样子勉强满意了，总算肯眷顾敏感点，猝不及防直接往上顶弄的那一下险些刺激得他射出来，得亏忍得住，腰脊一软往前趋那一下被刘筱亭及时捞住了，湿漉漉的后穴也没把异物绞紧，滑出甬道的手指湿哒哒裹着的水儿又被人抹上了会阴，期间后穴就这么空虚着，让人难耐地低声求着要。

“你快……快进去……”

太丢人了，如果光是被他用手指就能弄射的话就太没脸见人了。张九泰眼尾有点儿红，过于兴奋导致的，刘筱亭这会儿没把自己抓得很紧，他迫切抬了抬腰，用被搅得湿软的后穴胡乱蹭着刘筱亭的下身，腿上，小腹上，总算接触上挺着的性器，翕合着试图含上去以期被满足更多。刘筱亭抱住他的肩，下巴抵在他肩头，挺腰将前端顶入，权当给点儿甜头，声音轻柔着在他耳边，蛊惑诱骗似的。

“我想你啦。”

“呜……你想我、嗯……你想你还不进来……”

“你叫叫我呀。”

“你这算操我么我就叫、嗯——”

后穴被扩张得到位，刘筱亭这一下又顶得狠，险让人被突然涌上来的快感窒住，呻吟的尾音游丝一样残存拉长着。还没等他反应过来，性器又果断地抽离出去再狠狠抽插数下，教训似的让靠近的肉体撞响，然后依然俯在张九泰身上咬咬他的耳垂，软声软气：“那你什么时候叫给我听？”

连续的抽送，让人耍嘴皮子的机会都没有，一下下往敏感点上撞，刻意地又深又狠，不讲究章法节律，专为了把人折磨得颤着声音软了腰，还要被托高了臀部接着承受操弄。双腕被紧扣得生疼，手指不受控地抓自己腰上的肉，被发现之后还被人往抓出红痕的地方拍了一掌作为警告，张九泰忍不住骂了声靠，分开了几天而已至于这么要人命么，可连卷街的音节都掉在动情的呻吟声里，纯粹浪费气力。

虽然在心里这么骂着，对这场欢爱的享受照样不落下。

刘筱亭稍调整了下位置，再发狠地一顶上，身下人的脊柱忽地僵着弓紧，白稠的液体便射出去，落在床上又有些许溅回大腿和小腹，和体温的反差弄得人忽而抖了一抖，甬道也痉挛着向外挤着深深没入的性器。手总算被松开，张九泰战栗着用胳膊抹了把脸，下意识想把腰抬起些，好离开被自己弄脏的床单——对于只是被操着后面就能射出来这件事他倒是接受得很快——而这一动他才意识到刘筱亭还没玩够，硬挺炙热的物事在刚高潮过的后穴稍一抽动就让他浑身酥得难耐。他欲哭无泪地用手肘撞身后的人，示意不想要再就着这姿势弄，怕那块湿痕被身子越擦越脏，刘筱亭便很体贴地托着他给翻了侧身再一切照旧。这样的姿势竟然也不妨碍他使力，直挺深进不知多久才射在甬道里，手臂圈住张九泰的身躯，在他肩上低低喘气。

“仔仔……”

张九泰连说话的力气都提不起来，只用气音应了一声，然后被抱得更紧。

“下次不要离开我太久。”

知道了。刘筱亭的手搁在他唇边，他往前凑了凑，把嘴唇印在刘筱亭手腕上桡动脉搏动得最清晰的地方，用口型回答。

被抱着温存了一会儿，对方说要帮他清理也没多想地答应，结果便是在浴室里他只能任由刘筱亭跪坐在浴缸里伏着身子帮他弄出那些又稠又多的东西，双腿被打开蹬在浴缸冰凉的两缘上，身躯也不得不后仰，身上的白色半袖经了刚刚一趟折腾早就皱巴巴的，这会儿还因为下摆宽大影响视线而被卷起来咬在嘴里。

不脱掉是因为他需要嘴里堵着个什么来拦自己忍不住要冒出来的充满情色意味的呻吟声。后穴被操熟了，经受不住这种故意坏心眼的抠挖逗弄，不多时便让眼里蓄了泪，腰身不自觉地抖动，性器有苏醒的趋势。张九泰偏过头掩住脸，因为名义上给自己清理实际上正在挑逗的人又低了身，在他性器潮湿的前端落了个近乎虔诚的吻，而后用口腔裹了上去，唇舌逗弄几下又把人弄硬便停下，直起身子在人对面笑着问：“再来一次好不好？”

“不、不行……”

“反正你明天也不能上班，你脖子上有印。”

“我可以遮——唔不要……哈啊……你出去……”

触不及防又被人抵在冰凉的浴缸池壁上贯进了身体，张九泰使劲挣扎着试图拒绝，却又被吻堵住了嘴，又变得炙热的性器再次不知疲倦地在身体里进出。他断断续续呜咽着我不要我不行之类的话，再几句就有些哭音了。背后贴紧的陶瓷好凉，让他不得不蜷缩了身子，腿缠上刘筱亭的腰，嗯啊不住地哭喊，没多久又弄脏了自己的小腹，落的泪顺着脖颈往下流经过锁骨，哪儿的皮肤都红热着，泪痕的冰凉激得身躯一噤。

顶在身子里的东西把穴口摩擦得快要失去知觉，内里却更敏感得湿淋淋，每被碾一次敏感点甬道便狠狠痉挛，不知道是在畏惧地想要把折磨自己的东西排斥还是试图汲取更多的快乐。深深浅浅的抽插不断刺激着，刘筱亭的手指又轻轻捏上他胸口乳粒上，带着些乳肉轻轻又揉又扯，把乳尖弄得敏感地红肿立起，几处来的快感惹得性器一直挺立，随着对方的动作战栗得都有些可怜了才得到恋人的爱抚。

“佳佳……我真的、嗯啊……我不行了……”

刘筱亭抚开张九泰额前被汗水沾湿的发，吻了吻他的额头作为对求饶的恋人的安慰，加快了节奏开始冲刺，惹得身下人哭叫声都变得沙哑，又红又湿的眼眶更漂亮得让人移不开眼。

最后射的那一次后张九泰几乎跟被用坏了一样，一点儿支起来腰的力气也没有了，性器从他穴口里抽出来，那位置还张着收拢不住，里面的液体顺着淌出，给刚才的一切淫靡留了证据。腰还被刘筱亭抱着，他颤着声音控诉：“你今天怎么这么……不讲道理……”

凌晨三点四十五分，张九泰再多请两天假的消息还是被发了出去。


End file.
